


Dinner at Byleth's

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [62]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bernadetta von Varley Needs a Hug, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Torture, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), chapter 6, housewife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: Edelgard does her detention and tries to throw her employers off. Also, checking on Wifey.
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725





	Dinner at Byleth's

I don't own fire emblem.

Liar, Liar:

Edelgard wasn't completely sure what to expect as she followed Sothis back to Byleth’s apartment. Yes, she had deliberately left out very important information in regards to her taking the throne from her father. When the time was right, she would’ve told her. Okay. That's quite an awful plan you have there. For starters, you don't have much in the way of a timeline of when you'll actually tell the professor. Secondly, your secret didn't really last. Right after Hubert had told your comrades, Petra told Mercedes. Thankfully, the dom kept her mouth shut when it came to that information. Though, I'm more surprised that Caspar of all people managed to keep his mouth shut. Either Linhardt gave him something special or any damage done was swept under the rug. That's what Corrin usually had Kaze do. When he isn't playing babysitter. If I didn't know better, I probably would've thought that was all he did. But no, he also delivers the mail and makes sure that a lot of the Hoshidoan officials stay on their best behavior. Easier said than done. You would be surprised how much baggage they all have among them. The little ones too. I once found Subaki trying his hardest… doing something well beyond the rating of this story. Maybe when I’m drunk and in a good mood I’ll tell it. Beyond the point.

“There you are.” Byleth announced and focused on Edelgard as she passed through the door frame of Byleth’s apartment. While our professor does look more rested, she definitely needs a couple hours of rest. That’s judging by her interesting choice of pajamas rather than her actual armor. I guess there's worse attire you could be wearing when you supervise detention. "Do you have anything else of note that you want to tell me before we start your punishment?"

Edelgard took a deep breath. Yes, there are definitely things she has not said to you things that most definitely make or break how you think of her. But will they come out? Probably not. Maybe when we’re not in a teaching environment or something. Which means, basically never. Or on their death bed. Either one is an equally valid option.

“Not at all.” she answered and took a seat at the table. But all that got her was a look from the professor. You might want to change your tune. Fast too, before she changes her mind on this whole thing. “Is there anything that I can do with you?”

Byleth looked away. Definitely not the outcome she was expecting to find herself facing down here. Though, you were probably going to find out about this eventually. Probably in a fashion lot more secure than this.

"You could make me something." the professor answered and focused back on her pupil. That couldn't be too difficult of a task for the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire, right? There are tons of easy dishes that are nearly impossible to mess up. Unless you're one of those rare, gifted people - the Setsuna's and Felicia's of this world. No way this could be a proper detention punishment.

"I can do that." Edelgard answered and took a mental deep breath. What the hell was even thinking? Bernadetta just went out of her way to make it clear that she was not interested in Byleth. But what does she do? Agree to make dinner for the professor, that's what. She just couldn't catch a break today. "Anything you had in mind?"

Byleth shook her head. Truly a helpful answer to this important question. So Edelgard headed over to the fridge and pulled it open.

“How does scrambled eggs sound then?” Edelgard asked and got a thumbs-up in return. Pulling the carton out, she grabbed a frying pan as we- No, this is not about the time you got very drunk and tried to make eggs directly on the burner. Though, we can tell that one if you want. Oh. Fair enough. I wasn’t actually going to. You just jumped to the conclusions. I’ll gladly cuddle with you. Once my work here is done.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you and Bernadetta meet?” Byleth remarked, Edelgard shooting her a look. Thank fuck this woman wasn’t the sharpest knife in the block. That should hopefully throw her employers off. Hopefully.

“I met her at a party.” the emperor remarked and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

.

_ Varley Manor _

_ 8 years ago _

A girl looks about her surroundings. While her arrival had very much not planned, she was more than ready to make them all eat their own ass. Or something along those lines. Even then, she was on her own with little in the way of anything. Outside of the large bloody axe hanging from her back. Though, that had been grabbed off of a butcher. But everyone was going to believe she was some kind of murderer or something dumb. Heaven forbid they themselves look to all the dead bodies they had created when they handed over her family to those snakes. But no, those dead bodies didn’t count. Nor did the bodies of the guards and those who fell by way of their stupid coup.

“Hello there!”

Turning around, the girl found herself facing down a person her age. Dressed in a green pinafore with a white apron, this strange person was trying her hardest to smile. But it looked more like they were trying to lick away the gaudy makeup on their face. Add in the awful looking beehive, this was not the situation they wanted to be in.

“Hi?” the girl answered back, this strange child approaching them. While they didn’t look too friendly, there had to be some kind of reason for their getup. Once that mystery had been solved, she could move to more pressing matters. Matters like how to get back at all these people for what they did in a more permanent fashion. “Do you have a name by any chance?”

The child looked away, muttering something to themselves. Yes, the girl hadn’t really had a chance to actually clean herself up. But neither had her newfound acquaintance. Or perhaps this was a case of them waiting for the girl to actually tell them their name.

“I’m Edelgard.” the girl greeted and got a mumble in return. Taking a deep breath, she took a step closer. “I can’t really hear you. Could you repeat that for me?”

The strange child nodded.

“Bernadetta.” they whispered, tears beginning to roll down her face as they scrunch down into a ball of all shapes. Edelgard reached out, but her hand was pushed away. “Girls like you and me shouldn’t speak. Our voices are nothing but empty noise in the face of the more rightful men’s talk.”

The words leave her mouth, Edelgard unable to process it. No way that's what she heard. Must have been some strange trick on the ears at work here. Perhaps she was just tired. With what little food and water she could get her hands on, it was likely she was both starving and very dehydrated. A delusion brought on by that was likely. But she shook her head and reached out for the girl.

“You are real, right?” Edelgard continued and got herself a nod from Bernadetta. Reaching out to the dolled-up girl, she grabbed hold. “Okay. I will make sure that there’s a place for you to speak. Is that clear?”

Bernadetta nodded, a woman making her way over right after. Focusing on Edelgard, they pull them away and into a closet.

“Stay here.” the woman whispered and Edelgard nodded. Sitting herself down within, the door slid shut. The next couple minutes that follow are an awkward slog, unrivaled by the time spent in hell. At least that had toys she could play with.

“I’m terribly sorry about this young emperor.” a voice called out, the woman coming back. In hand, was some food and water. Setting them down, a cautious step back is taken. “But you will need your strength for the coming storm.”

Back in the real world, Edelgard set down the plate of eggs.

“What happened to Mrs Varley? I don’t think I’ve really heard Bernadetta mention her.” Byleth remarked and the emperor looked away. Why do I get the feeling that we already know how this story ends?

“Dead. Murdered by the hands of her own husband - Count Varley.” Edelgard muttered and took the opportunity to sit herself down. While I was not paying attention to any of the cooking process, the eggs looked edible. “Thankfully, that threat has been eliminated.”

.

_ Varley Manor _

_ Present _

Wifey couldn’t remember why there was a woman hanging from the chandelier in the main hallway. Whoever hung them up must have had a really good, legitimate reason to do such an act. Or it was the opposite and they were being a scumbag.

“I’m sorry, miss.” the housewife cooed, heart-tipped tail twitching about as they pulled the body down… only to look right at the women. The memories surged through her head, a reminder of the things she did before this. No way to push it out, even as they dragged the body down by the provided ladder and set them down on the floor. Taking a deep breath, Wifey fished her phone out. She needed something to get her mind off of things. Maybe inviting her daughter and friends over to the Varley beach manor. While this would get her a massive scolding, she had probably done something to deserve it anyhow.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a weird one to write. Yes, this is an excuse to split up for a part to go do Seteth/Flayn's paralogue.


End file.
